Del color de la luna llena
by Isie
Summary: Tras varios años lejos de Konoha, Kiba se da cuenta de que muchas cosas han cambiado. Empezando... por Hanabi Hyûga KibaHanabi
1. Prologo: Durante la noche

- ¡Por fin en Konoha!- Kiba Inuzuka miro a su alrededor, disfrutando de la visión de su aldea tras años lejos.

A su lado, Akamaru ladro mientras agitaba la cola.

Kiba avanzo algunos pasos, maravillado por el silencio que reinaba en Konoha poco antes del amanecer.

Comenzó a caminar, seguido por su fiel mascota, sin rumbo fijo, simplemente paseando.

Con nostalgia observo como había cambiado la pequeña aldea en tan solo tres años.

Sin saber como había llegado hasta allí, llego hasta un pequeño parque, formado por un tobogán, dos columpios y varios bancos.

Sin embargo no fue el pequeño parque lo que llamo su atención, sino la chica que se balanceaba don lentitud en uno de los columpios.

No, se corrigió Kiba. No era una chica. Era una diosa.

Una larga cabellera castaña se mecía al ritmo del columpio, y enmarcaba, un rostro de rasgos delicados. Unas largas pestañas se apoyaban en la nívea piel de sus mejillas, húmedas por las lágrimas. Para terminar y a pesar de la soltura de la ropa, se adivinaba un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado.

Kiba la miro extasiado.

¿Quién era esa chica? ¿Por qué estaba allí, sola?

Intrigado, se acerco a ella.

Ella al sentir los pasos del chico, abrió los ojos alarmada… para encontrarse con la cara de un hombre demasiado cerca de la suya.

Indignada se aparto, e inmediatamente reconoció al hombre.

Aunque bastante cambiado, era fácil reconocer en él al compañero de equipo de su hermana mayor.

Kiba miro los ojos de la chica con sorpresa.

Eran unos fascinantes ojos de una tonalidad azul tan clara que daban la sensación de ser transparentes.

Unos ojos hyûga

Pero eso no era lo que más lo desconcertaba. Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, en una expresión de preocupación, y sin más, echo a correr.

Kiba se quedo mirando desconcertado como ella desaparecía en la noche. A su lado, Akamaru ladro.

El castaño se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Siendo familiar de Hinata, quizás ella pudiera decirle quien era. Porque si había algo que Kiba tenia muy claro, es que quería volver a verla.

* * *

¡De vuelta y con nueva historia! Esa mitad responsable de mi me dice "deberias ir avanzando en las otras", pero... mi parte creativa tuvo esta idea, y tras mucho cambiar de opinion ¡tachaaaan! Mi primer KibaHanabi de más de un capitulo. ¡Me encanta esta pareja! El titulo aun no lo tengo muy claro ¡Se aceptan sugerencias!!

Y como no ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

Hanabi observo inquieta los primeros rayos del sol.

Otra vez, y sin poder evitarlo, su mente evoco otra vez esa imagen.

Konohamaru y Moegi.

Besándose, como si les fuera la vida en ello.

Las que ella creía dos de las personas más importantes para ella fuera de su familia (su novio y su mejor amiga) la habían traicionado de la peor de las maneras. Furiosa termino de hacer pedazos una foto ya de por si destrozada de Konohamaru y ella juntos.

Por lo general, no habría mostrado tanto su enfado, ni lo habría descargado contra una simple fotografía, pero la ocasión lo merecía. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría, no iba a volver a llorar por eso. Ellos no se lo merecían.

Ella no debía llorar.

Además, después de todo había salido ganando. Solo había perdido a un idiota y a una traidora. Estaría mejor sin ellos.

A pesar de lo reconfortante del pensamiento, eso no evitaba que le resultara doloroso. Muy doloroso.

Entonces algo dio un giro brusco a sus pensamientos. Inquieta, recordó el incidente sucedido horas antes.

Su encuentro con el menor de los Inuzuka.

Sin quererlo enrojeció levemente. ¿Se habría percatado de las lágrimas? ¿La habría reconocido?

Hanabi deseaba fervientemente que no. Recordó vagamente uno de los múltiples discursos que su padre le recitaba acerca de las kunoichis. Una frase muy repetida era que una buena kunoichi jamás debía expresar lo que sentía.

En resumidas cuentas: ella tenía prohibido llorar.

Aunque claro, ella nunca se había sentido tan desgarradoramente mal. La única vez en su vida, que había hecho algo que su padre no aprobaba, y se volcaba en ello con todo su entusiasmo, terminaba con el corazón roto. No era un resultado muy esperanzador. Hanabi nunca imagino que su primer, y único gran amor la traicionaría de esa forma, tras esa traición, solamente se le ocurrió llorar.

En ese momento, daba igual lo que su padre, o el resto de su familia pensaran respecto a las lágrimas.

Maldijo entre dientes.

Horas después de haber dado rienda suelta al llanto, era cuando lo lamentaba.

Para una vez, que había mostrado su debilidad, la habían descubierto. Para colmo, la había descubierto ese irritante chico perro.

A Hanabi, Kiba Inuzuka nunca le había agradado.

Solamente había coincidido con él tres veces (cuatro, contando su encuentro durante la noche) y en esas veces, le había cogido manía.

Era arrogante, escandaloso, siempre la había tratado como a un bebe, y siempre que se dirigía a ella, terminaba comparándola con Hinata. (Cosa que ella odiaba, habían sido las comparaciones de la familia Hyûga, las culpables de la poca autoestima y la timidez de Hinata…y las comparaciones del resto de Konoha las causantes de que ella comparada con Hinata pareciera un pedazo de hielo que solo pensaba en complacer a su padre)

Bueno, no siempre la había mirado como a un bebe indefenso. Con fastidio, recordó la mirada de desconcierto del chico cuando la había encontrado.

No sabía como interpretar esa mirada.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Cuánto tiempo! – saludo Naruto entusiasmado. A su lado, Hinata sonreía afablemente al lado de un silencioso Shino.

Kiba sonrío observando como la mano de Hinata estaba entrelazada con la de Naruto.

- Eso no me lo has contado…- dijo con una mueca burlona, señalándolos. – Y eso que tus cartas eran bastante largas.

- Prefería decírtelo en persona – musitó Hinata tímidamente con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo y una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Y que tal la misión? – pregunto Shino escuetamente.

- Agotadora, me alegro de que terminara – contesto Kiba. No mentía. No había sido tan terrible el estar la mayoría de las noches sin dormir por temor a ser descubiertos, como la añoranza que había sentido por Konoha.

- Bah, seguro que no fue para tanto – se burlo Naruto.

Kiba lo miro indignado…y estaba dispuesto a soltarle una sarta de burradas, pero se contuvo al recordar los tres años de entrenamiento de Naruto con el sannin de los sapos.

El debió pasarlo igual de mal o peor.

Con renovada simpatía hacía el rubio, pensó en una respuesta sarcástica.

- No, es más, sin ti se estaba estupendamente.

Naruto lo miro alzando una ceja y estallo en carcajadas. Hinata simplemente sonrió aun más mientras Shino guardaba silencio.

Kiba miro a Hinata y recordó a la chica del columpio… y entonces cayó en algo.

Los ojos gris azulados, y el cabello largo y castaño, era algo muy típico en esa familia. Preguntar por la chica, sabiendo tan solo su aspecto físico, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

- ¿En que piensas? – la dulce vocecita de Hinata, interrumpió el tétrico hilo de sus pensamientos.

Kiba dudo si decírselo o no. Incluso el mismo, se daba cuenta de que era una soberana tontería. Quería volver a ver a una chica a la que solamente había visto una vez… y con la que ni siquiera había intercambiado ni una sola palabra.

Una chica que por otra parte lo había cautivado.

Recordó su olor… una mezcla de sal y lavanda.

La sal probablemente era por las lágrimas. La lavanda era un olor que caracterizaba a todas las mujeres Hyûga.

Definitivamente, las posibilidades de no volver a verla, eran infinita, mientras que las de volver a encontrarla, se reducían.

Finalmente, decidió no decir nada.

- No en nada – contesto escuetamente.

- ¡Pues deberías pensar en que regalarle! Pronto será el cumpleaños de Hinata-Chan – alegó Naruto con expresión seria.

Kiba miro perplejo a Naruto.

-¿A que día estamos? – pregunto rápidamente.

- veinticinco de septiembre – contesto Shino escuetamente.

Kiba busco entre sus recuerdos la fecha del cumpleaños de su mejor amiga…el veintisiete de ese mismo mes.

-¡Valla! Bah, pero yo ya se que regalo hacerle. – contesto con cierta arrogancia. Sabía que Hinata adoraba los peluches.

Naruto lo miro con un puchero.

-¡Pues yo no! Y no me quiere dar ni una pista – lloriqueó mirando a Hinata, que sonrió dulcemente.

- Me da igual, y lo sabes – indico la chica con una sonrisa. Después se giro hacía Kiba – por cierto…Padre dará una pequeña fiesta ¿Podrás venir?

Kiba sonrió.

Sabía que el patriarca de los Hyûga había pasado bastantes años ignorando la existencia de Hinata, evitando celebraciones como esa. Lo que a cualquiera le parecería una simple fiesta de cumpleaños, para Hinata era la señal de que su padre la aceptaba.

Además, para él, era la oportunidad de buscar a la chica.

-¡No me la perdería por nada del mundo! – exclamo alegremente.

La sonrisa de Hinata se intensifico.

- Por cierto…Kiba – Naruto lo miro implorante - ¿me acompañas a elegir el regalo?

-¡De eso nada! – contesto el Inuzuka maliciosamente. – Lo tendrás que elegir tú solito…y como sea algo de moralidad dudable ¡Te daré la paliza de tú vida! Nada de regalarle cosas raras a Hinata-Chan. ¿Verdad Shino?

Shino estallo en carcajadas, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La noche del veintisiete de marzo era calida.

La mansión Hyûga estaba llena de luces y adornos decorativos. La música clásica resonaba hasta en el jardín.

Toda la familia y las personas más importantes del país del fuego estaban presentes.

Hinata estaba aburrida de saludar a todos, en gran parte personas que ni siquiera conocía, cuando encontró a sus amigos.

Kiba llevaba un enorme regalo en los brazos y sonreía con satisfacción. A su lado, Shino llevaba un paquete normal y su expresión quedaba oculta. Naruto miraba el regalo que llevaba y a Kiba alternativamente. A lado de ellos, Ino y Sakura discutían sobre quién de las dos iba más guapa, siendo ignoradas por todos excepto por Sai, que únicamente animaba la discusión.

Riendo al ver que a pesar de los años, muchas cosas no cambiaban se acerco a Naruto para depositar un tímido beso en su mejilla.

Naruto la abrazo, ignorando las miradas furibundas de algunos miembros de la familia.

Kiba la felicito de forma ausente.

Cerca de él, unas cuantas primas de Hinata, hablaban animadamente. Todas eran guapísimas, pero ninguna era la que él buscaba.

Su misteriosa chica del columpio no estaba por ninguna parte.

La sala estaba llena, y buscarla entre toda la gente, resultaba más difícil de lo que él se había esperado.

Dándose por vencido, miro a Hinata mientras agitaba el regalo.

-¿Qué hago con esto? – le pregunto.

Hinata sonrió y le señalo una mesa llena de regalos. Kiba se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar una blasfemia.

Llevaba media hora con él voluminoso paquete en brazos, cuando perfectamente podía haberlo dejado en la dichosa mesa.

-Ahora vuelvo – masculló mirando la mesa. Pero no llego a moverse.

Alguien tiro de la manga del kimono de Hinata. La chica se giró, esperando encontrarse con alguien a quien debía saludar según los criterios de su padre.

En vez de eso, se encontró con su hermana pequeña.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños onee-san! – Exclamo Hanabi sonriendo por primera vez en varios días.- ¡Estas preciosa!

Kiba la miró abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Era ella. Su chica misteriosa.

La misma perfección de rasgos que lo había fascinado la primera vez que la había visto, realzada por una ligera capa de maquillaje que no necesitaba, y ataviada con un kimono blanco con coloridos fuegos artificiales bordados.

Miro fijamente los ojos gris azulados de la chica.

Los mismos ojos que días antes lo habían mirado con la alarma reflejada en ellos, y que ahora miraban a Hinata con absoluta dulzura y admiración.

Y había llamado a Hinata "onee-san"

No.

No podía ser ella. Era imposible. Tenía que ser un error. Quizás fuera normal entre esa familia denominarse los unos a los otros "hermanos".

-¡Hola Hanabi-Chan! – saludo Naruto sonriente, haciendo pedazos la teoría de Kiba.

Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia en respuesta a su saludo.

Kiba la miro impactado.

- ¿Hanabi? – Pregunto casi sin voz - ¿Tú eres Hanabi Hyûga?

Por respuesta Hanabi le miro con un gesto de fastidio.

- ¿Tan poca memoria tienes, Inuzuka? – le espeto desafiante.

El castaño alzo una ceja ante la huraña respuesta. A su mente llego una imagen de Hanabi tal y como la recordaba.

Los rasgos infantiles, en los años en que no la había visto, se habían afilado, dándole a su rostro elegancia y perfección.

Había crecido muchos centímetros y ya no parecía pequeña para su edad…aunque si parecía bastante frágil.

Desde sus recuerdos, la niña que había sido la menor de las Hyûga, lo miraba con una mueca de recelo y fastidio.

Una expresión igual adornaba la cara de Hanabi en ese momento.

- Bueno, es que has cambiado muchísimo – se disculpo, con total sinceridad. Por respuesta, ella lo miro con una expresión desafiante - ¡Pero a mejor! – aclaro, sin saber como interpretar la mirada que le había dirigido.

-¿Verdad que Hanabi ha crecido muchísimo? – Pregunto Hinata con la voz llena de orgullo.- Además ¡solo tiene diecisiete años y ya es jounin!

Hanabi le dedico una sonrisa a su hermana.

- Si he llegado a jounin es porque tú me has ayudado mucho – dijo con afecto. – Y si tú no hubieras dejado de entrenar para ayudar en el hospital, también lo serias.

Hinata se sonrojo mientras sonreía complacida.

Kiba observo la escena sorprendido.

Él siempre había creído que entre las dos hermanas existía una gran competividad. Al parecer se equivocaba.

- Bueno, bueno ¡Hanabi-Chan! Deja de acaparar a mi Hinata – protesto Naruto apartándolas.

Hanabi lo miro con diversión. Al parecer las muecas de fastidio se las guardaba para él.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! Es mi Hinata – corrigió Hanabi.

Naruto la miro con una ceja alzada.

- No ¡Es mía! ¡Mi novia! Y la quiero mucho más que tú. – discutió el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Es mía! ¡Mi hermana! Y nadie la quiere más que yo. – le contradijo Hanabi.

-¡No empecéis otra vez! – les interrumpió Hinata.

-¿Discuten muy a menudo? – pregunto Kiba mirando a Naruto y Hanabi alternativamente, mientras que ellos, ignorando a Hinata seguían discutiendo acerca de quien de los dos la quería más.

- En absoluto. Se llevan muy bien – contesto Hinata. – Esa discusión es una especie de broma entre ellos. También les gusta discutir sobre quien será la madrina de nuestra boda. Naruto dice que Sakura-san, pero Hanabi insiste en que será ella.

-¿Y tú que opinas? – pregunto Kiba divertido.

Hinata se sonrojo.

- Bueno, la que pierda siempre puede ser la madrina de vuestro primer hijo ¿No crees Hinata? – intervino Sakura, que había estado escuchando la conversación.

- Si, creo que es una buena idea – afirmo Hinata riéndose

- Bah, tonterías – refunfuño Kiba volviendo a centrar su atención en Hanabi.

En esos momentos, ella reía risueñamente, seguramente por alguna estupidez que había dicho Naruto.

Hanabi estaba resultando ser todo lo contrario a lo que él se imaginaba.

Kiba la creía fuerte y carente de sentimientos. Egocéntrica. Una perfecta y estirada Hyûga. La niña de su padre.

Contradictoriamente, la noche anterior había descubierto, que como cualquier persona, era capaz de llorar. No hacía ni unos minutos, se había dado cuenta de podía ser dulce. Podía bromear, reír.

En su mente tomo forma la curiosidad de saber en cuantas cosas se había equivocado…y eso solo lo podría saber conociendo mejor a Hanabi.

* * *

¡Hola!¡Con este fic he batido mi record de palabras en un fic n.n

Adoro a estos dos. Y pienso que Hanabi es un personaje que puede dar mucho juego. Por cierto, es la primera vez que utilizo tanto a Hinata en mis fics. Me gusta bastante Hinata. Quizas sea porque yo también tuve esa fase "tímida hasta extremos". Pero, en fin, no quiero aburriros. Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, y que este fic sirva para crear fans de esta pareja ^^

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Capitulo 2: Complicidad y formalidades

- ¡Hanabi-chan!

Hanabi se giró indignada hacía Kiba, e ignorando la deslumbrante sonrisa del chico, lo fulmino con la mirada.

- ¿Cuándo te he dado semejante confianza, Inuzuka-san? – inquirió con absoluta frialdad, destacando él respetuoso sufijo. Kiba la miró perplejo.

- ¡Te conozco desde que eras pequeña! – Le recordó - ¿No es motivo suficiente como para dejarnos de formalidades?

Hanabi escucho pacientemente el argumento del chico, antes de disponerse a destrozarlo.

- Solo nos hemos visto unas pocas veces contadas. – espetó Hanabi, y sonrió con arrogancia al ver a la expresión de Kiba.

- Cinco, contando con la otra noche y hoy – corrigió el Inuzuka finalmente, esbozando una sonrisa triunfante – A propósito, Hanabi-chan, ¿Qué hacías allí, sola y a esas horas? ¡Es peligroso que una chica valla sola de noche! ¡Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa!

Hanabi olvido el inicial motivo de la discusión, y, tratando de ocultar su enfado, sonrió con dulzura.

- Por si lo has olvidado, Inuzuka, ¡soy una kunoichi! - dijo con una tranquilidad que no sentía – Y no solo eso ¡Ya soy una AMBU!

- ¡Ya! Pero…- Kiba se interrumpió al notar que se había quedado sin argumentos – Bueno, vale, quizás no corrieras ningún peligro. Pero de todos modos ¿Qué hacías sola? ¿Y llorando?

Hanabi lo miro alarmada. Entonces, sí había reparado en las lágrimas. Acto seguido, miro a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie estaba escuchando su conversación.

Nadie parecía reparar en ellos.

- No es asunto tuyo – apuntó, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Claro que es asunto mío! – Replicó él cruzándose de brazos – Ya te lo he dicho. Te conozco desde siempre, y me gustaría que contaras conmigo si tienes algo que te preocupa. ¡Y eso sin contar que me podías haber pedido que te acompañara a casa!

- No me conoces – dijo Hanabi simplemente – no sabes nada sobre mi, y por tanto, mis preocupaciones no son asunto tuyo. Además ¿Pedirte que me acompañaras a casa? ¡Si ni siquiera me habías reconocido!

- ¡Hanabi-chan! –musito Kiba, frustrado.

Hanabi le regalo una mirada fulminante, antes de alejarse de él, con una fría elegancia.

Tenía muy claro que a la última persona a la que le contaría sus preocupaciones, era él.

…………………………………………………………….

- Ha sido fantástico. Y estabas preciosa.

Hanabi esbozó una sonrisa. Dejando aparte algunos incidentes, la fiesta le había parecido maravillosa. En esos momentos se hallaba en la habitación de Hinata, abrazada a uno de los osos de peluche de su hermana, mientras la morena la peinaba.

- Por cierto ¿De que hablabas con Kiba-kun? – pregunto Hinata inocentemente, mientras cepillaba con suavidad el largo cabello castaño de su hermana menor.

Hanabi palideció instantáneamente.

- De nada – contesto con rapidez. Demasiada rapidez.

- ¿Nada? – Hinata esbozo una sonrisa burlona - ¡Venga Hanabi! ¡Se supone que tenemos confianza!

- No es que no confíe en ti. Pero no hablábamos de nada importante.

- Vale, vale. Te creeré por esta vez. Cambiando de tema, dime, ¿Qué piensas de Kiba-kun? ¿Verdad que esta guapísimo?

En respuesta, Hanabi hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué te ha dado ahora por Inuzuka? – pregunto irritada. No pensaba nada acerca de Kiba. Nada, aparte de que era un escandaloso egocéntrico al que esperaba no tener que volver a ver en bastante tiempo. Y en cuanto al físico…

Bueno, sí, admitía que Kiba estaba bien. Muy bien ¡Que demonios! Kiba estaba buenísimo. Pero lo que más le agradaba de él, no era ni su bronceada piel que tan atractiva le resultaba, ni su musculoso torso. Eran sus ojos marrones, que le recordaban a los de un felino.

Obviamente, no tenía la más minima intención de confesarle nada de eso a su hermana. Es más, no iba a reconocer que se había fijado en él.

- ¡Nada! Es solo que nunca os había visto hablar tanto como hoy, ¿sabes? Kiba-kun es un buen chico. Y hoy no paraba de mirarte.

- Olvídalo, Hina. Creo que voy a pasar de chicos durante una buena temporada.

Hinata miró preocupada a su hermana. Hanabi parecía fuerte, pero ella sabía bien que solo era una apariencia. Sintió repentinamente las ganas de darle una buena paliza a Konohamaru. No era algo propio de ella, que era pacifica por naturaleza, pero odiaba ver a su hermana así. Hanabi era lo que más quería, la niña de sus ojos, y le dolía en sobremanera verla así.

-¡No todos son como Konohamaru!- espetó, pensando en Naruto.

- Pero sí muy parecidos.

La voz de Hanabi estaba repleta de amargura.

- No, lo que pasa es que tú has tenido muy mala suerte, cariño.

-¿Te gusto mi regalo? – improviso Hanabi, en un patético intento de cambiar de tema, que, sin embargo, funcionó.

Hinata miró hacía el regordete y blandito tigre de peluche, que yacía sobre la cama, junto a muchos peluches más.

- Sí – dijo sonriendo – creo que lo llamare Tetsuya.

Hanabi estallo en suaves carcajadas al escuchar el nombre, y dirigió su mirada a la invasión de animales de felpa que Hinata poseía.

-¿De verdad recuerdas como se llama cada peluche? – Preguntó con curiosidad -¿Seguro que nunca los confundes, eh, Hina?

Hinata esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando el cepillo en el tocador, y girando la silla de Hanabi de forma que quedaran frente a frente.

- No, pero como has ofendido mi orgullo, te reto a un duelo…y la que pierda…

- ¿Deberá ser la esclava de la ganadora durante una semana? - se burlo Hanabi, esbozando una sonrisa pícara muy similar a la de su hermana.

- No, no, no ¡Algo peor!

- ¿Tendrá que pasearse por toda Konoha en ropa interior el día de su cumpleaños?

-¡Dios, Hanabi, dije algo peor, pero no hasta esos extremos! – susurró Hinata ruborizándose solo de imaginarlo.

- ¿Te imaginas la reacción de papá? ¡Le daría un infarto! – bromeó la pequeña – Y eso sin contar el revuelo que provocaría.

- ¿Nuestra exhibición de ropa interior o nuestro entierro? Porque de hacer algo así, papá nos mataría. – apuntó Hinata, reprimiendo la risa.

- ¿Antes o después de su ataque al corazón? – preguntó Hanabi con tono de burla.

-¡Mientras todavía le esta dando!

- Eso seria digno de verse.

- Me rindo. No se me ocurre una idea tan cruel que pueda rivalizar con la tuya.-admitió la morena entre risas - Ni tan cruel, ni tan…original.

-¿Cuál era tú idea?

- La perdedora debía ir a pedirle que la entrenara a Gai-sensei.

Hanabi miró a Hinata alzando una ceja.

- Creo que preferiría ir desnuda desde Konoha a Suna.

Hinata estallo en carcajadas, mientras Hanabi sonreía pensativa.

……………………………………………………………….

- ¡Ey, Hanabi! Mira que chico más guapo ¡Esta buenísimo! – dijo Sayuri, mientras se comía con los ojos al chico del que hablaba.

- No me importa. Voy a pasar de chicos, y no me importa lo buenos que estén. – afirmo Hanabi contundentemente sin molestarse en mirarlo.

- ¿Eso significa que te vas a hacer lesbiana, y por tanto, que es mi oportunidad para empezar a meterte mano? – inquirió Sayuri provocativamente.

- ¡Sayu! - Hanabi se sonrojo violentamente. Adoraba a Sayuri…pero su compañera de equipo, era demasiado…

- ¿Qué? ¡Jo, Hanabi, últimamente no me dejas divertirme! - refunfuño Sayuri haciendo un infantil puchero.

- ¿Yo? ¡Eres libre de divertirte si quieres! ¡Pero…!

- ¿Libre? Cada vez que quiero hacer algo divertido me lo impides, Hana-chan. ¡El otro día no me dejaste castrar a Konohamaru, y tampoco me dejaste darle la paliza de su vida a esa guarra de Moegi! No hace ni una semana me impediste que pillara la borrachera de mi vida…Como si eso fuera poco ¡Ahora no me dejas meterte mano! – enumeró Sayuri mostrando cuatro elegantes dedos, que había ido alzando según decía algo que la castaña le había prohibido hacer, y agitándolos frente a Hanabi.

- ¡Eso no es divertirte! ¡Es meterte en problemas! – refunfuño Hanabi

-¿Qué problema me provocaría meterte mano? – Insistió Sayuri riendo al ver la expresión de su amiga – Y, digas, lo que digas, ese par se merecería algo como lo que tengo planeado. ¿Quieres saberlo?

Hanabi chillo un "no" que atrajo la atención de algunas personas, mientras las carcajadas de Sayuri aumentaban de intensidad.

- ¿Por? – Preguntó melosamente - ¿De verdad no quieres que te lo cuente?

- No – Hanabi movió la cabeza para darle más énfasis a su respuesta – Podría sentirme tentada de ayudarte.

- En ese caso… ¡Te lo contare y…! ¡Ey, Hanabi! ¡Mira! ¡El tío bueno de antes, se esta acercando a nosotras!

Kiba se acerco a las dos kunoichis contendiendo las ganas de reír. Jamás se habría imaginado a la seria y formal Hanabi Hyûga manteniendo una conversación como la que acababa de escuchar a escondidas.

No la conocía, pero intuía que la tal Sayu, era una mujer de armas tomar, que sacaba de la castaña la parte más alocada.

Lo único que no entendía de la conversación, era que pintaba Konohamaru de por medio. Probablemente tenía una cuenta pendiente con la amiga de Hanabi.

- ¡Buenos días, Hanabi-chan! Buenos días, señorita – dijo, tras acercarse a ellas. En respuesta, Hanabi refunfuño algo que sonó como "el que faltaba", mientras Sayuri suspiraba, entusiasmada.

- ¡Buenos días, guapo! Oye Hanabi ¿me presentas o me presentó? – inquirió Sayuri sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Kiba.

- Inuzuka, esta es Sayuri Higarizawa. Sayu, este es Kiba Inuzuka – Hanabi hizo las presentaciones correspondientes, y dirigió a Kiba su mejor mirada de "lárgate, molestas" que él ignoro.

- Encantado, Higarizawa-chan. – el castaño sonrió complacido cuando Sayuri se sonrojo ligeramente. – Por cierto, Hanabi-chan ¿No habíamos quedado ayer en que nos dejaríamos de formalidades?

- En absoluto. Habíamos quedado en que dejarías de tratarme con tanta familiaridad. – replico ella, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba teniendo un día bastante bueno, y no iba a permitir que él se lo estropeara.

-¡Oh, venga ya! No seas tan estirada, Hanabi – intervino Sayuri, apartándose un cobrizo y rizado mechón de pelo de la cara. – Kiba-kun, tú llámala como quieras ¡solo se quejara en lo que se acostumbra!

-¡Sayu!

Hanabi enrojeció ligeramente, y miró con fastidio a su escandalosa amiga.

- Ju, estoy seguro de que si tú lo dices, es porque es cierto. – Rió Kiba pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hanabi - ¿Qué opinas tú, Hanabi-chan?

-¡No me llames así! – insistió ella, soltándose rápidamente del abrazo del chico, como si Kiba quemara.

- Hagamos un trato…yo dejo de llamarte Hanabi-chan, y adopto más formalidades si tú…-empezó a proponer Kiba mirándola fijamente.

-¿Si yo qué? – interrumpió Hanabi alzando una ceja, nerviosa ante el escrutinio de el castaño. Preveía que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

- Si tú aceptas una cita conmigo. Mañana.

Kiba disfrutó de las reacciones de Hanabi. Primero, enrojeció, mientras le intentaba matar con la mirada, luego apretó los puños, y finalmente suspiro, irritada.

- No – la respuesta de la kunoichis fue escueta y clara. Tan cristalina como las carcajadas de Sayuri.

- ¿Sabes, Kiba-kun? Cuando las chicas decimos "no", queremos decir "sí" – dijo la pelirroja entre risas.

Kiba sonrió ampliamente, y aparto de la frente de Hanabi, un pequeño mechón de pelo, que hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre acababa allí.

- Pasare a recogerte a las diez. – dijo antes de irse.

Hanabi palideció y dirigió una mirada fulminante a su amiga. ¿Pero que demonios se creía ese Inuzuka?

- Venga, Hanabi. Seguro que te diviertes. Además… ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrarle a todos (especialmente a Konohamaru) lo bien que estas que saliendo con otro chico? – razonó Sayuri – Y eso sin contar que si sales con Kiba-kun…no volveré a criticar tu gusto para los hombres.

Hanabi suspiro replanteándose la idea. Quizás Sayuri tuviera razón…pero estaba segurísima que podría encontrar a cualquier otro chico dispuesto a tener una cita con ella aparte de Kiba.

Otro chico más tranquilo, elegante y caballeroso. Ya había tenido bastante con un escandaloso, y egocéntrico mujeriego.

* * *

¡Hola! Veamos...como comentarios del fic, dire que con Hinata puede que haya un poco de ooc pero ¿acaso las personas no cambian radicalmente cuando estan unicamente en compañia de alguien a quien conocen bien y en quien confian? Estoy segura que ella no es la excepción. No se si le gustan los peluches...pero yo creo que a alguien tan dulce como ella le pega. Volviendo a Hanabi, me estoy divirtiendo bastante escribiendo esto. Es como un reto. Y a mi me encanta. Una amiga al leerlo, me pregunto ¿porque Konohamaru? porque nunca me ha caido bien ¿y a quien mejor para mortificar (sin pasarme) en un fic que a él? Pasamos a Sayuri...para ella me he inspirado en una prima...solo que Sayu es muchisimo más tranquila que Judy. ¡Dios! Creo que nunca he dejado tantas notas /// Respondiendo a preguntas de los comentarios...

- CORii me pregunto el porque llora Hanabi y la edad de los personajes. Hanabi llora un poco por todo. Tristeza, por sentirse traicionada...lo dicho, por todo un poco. Yo creo que a Hanabi le pega eso de aguantarlo todo hasta que un dia ¡booom! estalla. La edad, para que te ubiques mas o menos, Kiba 25, Hanabi 17. ¡Espero haberte resuelto las dudas!

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	4. Capitulo 3: Cita de tres

* * *

-¡Hola, Kiba-kun!

Hinata observo con admiración a su mejor amigo. No solo porque no se esperaba la visita (Kiba no tenía por costumbre estar levantado a las nueve y media de la mañana a no ser que hubiera de por medio algo muy importante) si no por el aspecto de su amigo.

En vez de la típica ropa deportiva que a él tanto le gustaba, llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa que dejaba únicamente un par de botones sin abrochar, que resaltaba el aire informal que lo caracterizaba…e incluso parecía que su cabellera castaña estaba menos desordenada que de costumbre.

En pocas palabras, Kiba estaba guapísimo.

- ¡Hinata-chan! Me alegro de verte – dijo él dedicando una deslumbrante sonrisa a su tímida amiga. - ¿Ya esta lista Hanabi-chan?

- ¿Hanabi? – Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par, incrédula. No le resultaba tan sorprendente el hecho de que él hubiera ido a ver a Hanabi –que si le sorprendía- como el tener en cuenta que nunca se habían llevado precisamente bien…la situación le resultaba bastante peculiar. - ¿Has venido a ver a Hanabi?

- He venido a buscarla. Tenemos una cita – puntualizó el Inuzuka con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Una cita? – la morena se pellizco un brazo, incrédula. La situación se volvía más irreal por momentos. Hanabi era muy poco dada a las citas…y lo que era peor ¡No le había contado absolutamente nada!- ¿Has venido a buscar a Hanabi _por que tenéis una cita_?

- Sí, bueno. En realidad, le dije que pasaría a buscarla a las diez…pero digamos que ella no estaba del todo de acuerdo con la cita – dijo Kiba, rascándose nerviosamente la cabeza – Así que decidí pasarme antes para acabar de convencerla.

Hinata meneó la cabeza.

Eso ya tenía más sentido…y le seguía resultando imposiblemente absurdo.

- Bueno…iré a despertarla a ver que dice y…- sugirió la morena con dulzura, cuando el chico la interrumpió.

- ¿Aun sigue dormida? – Kiba alzo una ceja divertido. Otra cosa que jamás sospecho de Hanabi. Ella parecía del tipo de persona responsable que madrugaba incluso un sábado, para entrenar - ¡No te preocupes, Hinata! Ya la despierto yo. – añadió subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios principales, mientras se guiaba por el olor de Hanabi, para encontrarla.

Hinata echó a correr detrás de Kiba, intuyendo que la "excursión al cuarto de Hanabi para despertarla" no tendría un buen final.

………………………………………………

Cuando por fin el ninja, encontró la que suponía, era la habitación de Hanabi, entró, sin ningún tipo de reparo.

Acurrucada en la cama, medio destapada, y abrazada a un regordete oso de felpa, con el cabello castaño cayendo en desordenados mechones por la cara y la almohada, Hanabi era la viva imagen de la ternura.

Una lastima que no fuera ese sentimiento el que dominara a Kiba en esos momentos.

Sigilosamente se acerco a ella.

Vista de cerca, resultaba incluso más tierna que de lejos. Observo extasiado, como ella se estremecía al ritmo de su respiración. Planeando impulsivamente despertarla con suaves besos, él acercó sus labios a la mejilla de ella, y deposito un casto beso.

Hanabi se removió, y abrazo con más fuerza al peluche. Divertido, Kiba le dio otro beso, acercándose un poco más a la boca.

Ella volvió a moverse, refunfuñando algo ininteligible, aun dormida. Animado, Kiba se decidió, y finalmente la besó en los labios, deseando algo más que ese inocente roce. La respuesta cambió. Hanabi enrosco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerco más a ella, abrazándole como instantes antes había abrazado al osito.

Kiba suspiró, y dejándose llevar, le abrazó por la cintura, apoyándose en ella, y con intenciones de volver a besarla, cuando ella abrió los ojos, y gritó.

Hinata desde la puerta, observo la escena con la cara más roja que un pimiento. Podía sentir la confusión que sentía su hermana…y sabía que dicha confusión no tardaría en verse sustituida por otro sentimiento menos pacifico.

- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Antes de que Hanabi tuviera tiempo de darle algo más que un empujón para apartar a Kiba, Neji aparto a Hinata de la puerta y miró a Kiba con sus claros ojos echando chispas.

Sonrojada y escandalizada a partes iguales, Hanabi le dio a Kiba un tortazo y corrió a esconderse tras la espalda de su primo.

Neji miró con un poco de dulzura a su prima menor, antes de volver a adoptar una mirada fulminante para dirigírsela a Kiba.

- ¿Se puede saber que le estas haciendo a Hanabi-sama, maldito miserable? – exigió saber el Hyûga, mientras apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

- Yo… ¡No es lo que parece! – balbuceo Kiba, sin saber que palabras utilizar. Un Neji enfurecido, no entraba en sus planes. – Bueno, sí es lo que parece, pero, ¡no de la forma que tú crees! – aseguró.

- Tienes tres segundos para explicarte – amenazó Neji – Y si tú explicación no me convence, te mataré.

Lo que Kiba acababa de hacer era algo inaceptable para el Hyûga.

Adoraba a Hanabi. Ella era fuerte, talentosa, rápida, seria, orgullosa, la perfecta kunoichi, y al mismo tiempo era delicada, alegre, bonita y cariñosa. En definitiva, Hanabi era la niña de sus ojos.

Y que alguien como Kiba Inuzuka, se hubiera atrevido a besar a su niña –_en su habitación, encima de la cama_- en su opinión era un motivo más que suficiente como para matarlo. Sin necesidad de escuchar explicaciones.

- Neji, ya basta – intervino Hinata, intentando disolver la tensión de la situación. Sabía que eso no iba a acabar bien. – No ha hecho nada…

Hanabi miró a su hermana mayor, ofendida. ¿Cómo que no había hecho nada? ¡La había besado! ¿Acaso le parecía poco?

Neji miró a Hinata.

Al igual que antes de mirar a su prima menor, su mirada en endulzó…pero la expresión de indignación no desapareció.

- ¿Nada? ¿Quedarse a solas, en la habitación de una chica –menor que él, por cierto- y tirarse encima te parece poco? – aulló, olvidando todo su autocontrol.

- Yo estaba presente – musitó Hinata. La indignación de Hanabi se hizo más notable. – Solo la estaba despertando.

La morena se sintió culpable. Tenía la sensación de que estaba traicionando vilmente a su hermana. De la peor de las maneras.

- ¿Estabas delante? – Chilló Hanabi, poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando a Hinata con fiereza.- ¿Has permitido que este pervertido me besuqueara, estando tú delante?

- ¡Oye, que yo no soy ningún pervertido! – se defendió Kiba, atrayendo de nuevo todas las miradas hacía él. Sin embargo la suya solo se dirigió hacía Hanabi. Incluso despeinada, con un soso y suelto camisón blanco que cubría desde el cuello hasta los tobillos, estaba preciosa. Si a eso se le añadía un sonrojo en las mejillas, provocado por la furia, y el brillo centelleante de sus ojos, Hanabi no merecía un calificativo menor que "irresistible".

Las miradas asesinas que le dedicaron a dúo Neji y Hanabi, le indicaban que ellos no pensaban lo mismo de él.

Kiba observo admirado lo mucho que se parecían ambos primos.

Tanto en el físico como el carácter. Ambos aparentaban ser fríos, pero con solo rascar un poquito en la superficie…se descubría un ardiente temperamento.

Por si acaso, se abstuvo de comentar algo al respecto. No parecía que ese fuera el momento indicado.

- ¿Qué tal si por esta vez, lo dejamos pasar? – sugirió Hinata tímidamente, mientras jugueteaba con un suave mechón de pelo negro.

- Me parece una buena idea – apoyó Kiba, agradeciendo la presencia de su amiga. Sospechaba que de no ser por Hinata…ya se lo habrían cargado.

- Además ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo este cretino aquí? – inquirió Neji, cruzándose de brazos en actitud intimidante, e ignorando olímpicamente la sugerencia de su prima.

- ¡Vino a verme! – improvisó Hinata. No creía que a su primo le agradara escuchar lo de la cita. En absoluto.

- Si vino a verte a ti, ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo en la habitación de Hanabi-sama? – insistió el Hyûga no muy convencido.

- En realidad, ayer acorde una cita con Hanabi-chan, y vine a buscarla. – confesó Kiba, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

Ese fue el turno de Neji de quedarse sin palabras.

- ¿Una cita? – Preguntó petrificado - ¿Una cita con Hanabi-sama?

Hanabi escucho a Kiba y se puso pálida como la nieve. ¿Cómo se atrevía a…? ¡Ella había dejado bien claro que no había aceptado el trato!

Maldiciendo a Sayuri, miró a Kiba indignada.

- Te dije que no – masculló con un tono acusador, saliendo de la relativa seguridad que le producía estar oculta tras su primo, para enfrentarse a Kiba. – No, es no.

- Y yo te dije que pasaría a buscarte a las diez – Kiba miró su reloj - ¡Y ya son las diez! Venga, vístete, yo te espero.

La castaña escucho las firmes palabras del chico, perpleja. ¿Es que acaso no la había escuchado?

- ¡No lo permitiré! – Intervino Neji, irritado, moviéndose para volver a ocultar a su prima - ¡Nunca!

Hinata suspiró, y dudo seriamente si no seria mejor largarse. Sin embargo, y dado que presentía que era la única persona que no consideraba seriamente el asesinato como mejor forma de resolver el dilema, decidió quedarse.

- Neji, no estas siendo objetivo – expuso, intentando mantener la calma, lo cual no le resultaba nada fácil, teniendo en cuenta lo cansada que se sentía.

- ¡Claro que estoy siendo objetivo! – Masculló Neji – Pero me niego a que Hanabi valla _sola_ con alguien como él.

- ¿Qué tengo yo de malo? – se quejó Kiba apretando los puños.

- Todo. – la respuesta de Hanabi fue escueta, pero no por ello menos impulsiva.

- Bueno, pues si lo que no quieres es que vallan solos ¡Ve tú con ellos! – sugirió Hinata sonriendo, en un pésimo intento de parecer relajada.

- ¡Pues claro que iré! – afirmó Neji, con energía y sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada a Kiba – Me niego a dejar a ese, solo con Hanabi-sama.

- No habrá que dejarnos solos, porque no pienso ir – refunfuñó Hanabi. Hay veces que una pared resulta más comprensiva y atenta que las personas que te rodean. La castaña tenía la sensación de que esa vez era una de ellas.

……………………………………….

- Pásame las palomitas.

Neji reprimió las ganas de pasarle también una cuerda al cuello a Kiba, y tirar de la cuerda hasta ahorcarlo, mientras le alcanzaba con brusquedad el paquete de palomitas.

Con una pareja que no paraba de hacerse arrumacos a su derecha, un molesto Neji Hyûga a la izquierda, y con Hanabi demasiado lejos de él, al otro lado de Neji, y finalizando la fila, Kiba no tenía la menor duda de que esa era la peor cita de su vida.

Por su parte, Hanabi ya hacía un buen rato que había decidido que el día no podía ir peor de lo que ya iba.

Tras haber sido obligada a vestirse por su hermana, y arrastrada literalmente por él Inuzuka a la calle, seguida de su receloso primo, habían comenzado sus desgracias.

Y solo había pasado la mañana. Aun le quedaba toda una tarde que se le antojaba infinita. Para rematar, habían acabado en un cine, viendo una película aburridísima.

- ¿Hanabi-chan, quieres palomitas? – preguntó Kiba agitando el paquete, y sonriéndola, mientras ignoraba la presencia de Neji.

- Yo le daré las palomitas – apuntó el Hyûga sin esperar la respuesta de la kunoichi, mientras le arrebataba las palomitas a Kiba.

- No, gracias – murmuró mirando con fastidio la película.

- A propósito, Inuzuka. ¿Qué pretendías, queriendo traer a Hanabi, _sola_, a un sitio _oscuro_, donde nadie intentaría impedir cualquier perversión por tu parte hacía mi inocente prima? – preguntó en voz baja Neji, quisquillosamente, mirando a la pareja sentada al lado de Kiba, que estaba dándose el lote apasionadamente.

- No tenía planeado traerla aquí. Surgió sobre la marcha – se excusó el de ojos marrones, mirando con culpabilidad a los enamorados que se sentaban a su lado y guardando las manos en los bolsillos, para reprimir el impulso de desordenarse el cabello, como hacía cuando se sentía nervioso.

Puede que sí hubiera planeado antes ir al cine. Pero en sus planes no entraba tirarse al cuello de Hanabi a la primera oportunidad que surgiera… Por lo menos no en la primera cita, teniendo en cuenta lo distante y susceptible que era la kunoichi.

- Sí, claro.- el Hyûga le dirigió una última mirada fulminante, antes de picotear unas cuantas palomitas.

- Dejad de cuchichear, algunos queremos ver la película – espetó una voz chillona desde la fila de atrás.

Hanabi palideció. Tal vez el día _si_ que podía ir peor. Por que ella conocía esa voz tan aguda muy bien.

Era la voz de Moegi. Y teniendo en cuenta que desde que ella había descubierto la infidelidad de Konohamaru, tanto el chico como Moegi eran dos lapas humanas…

- ¡Anda! Si tú eres el renacuajo que idolatraba a Naruto – observó Kiba alegremente, al darse la vuelta para comprobar quien se había quejado.

Konohamaru miró a Kiba despreciativamente, intentando recordar quien era. Hacía ya tiempo que había aprendido que no merecía la pena recordar un nombre, si dicho nombre no pertenecía a alguna persona importante, o a una chica despampanante, que no era el caso de Kiba.

- Me llamo Konohamaru, no "renacuajo" – replicó, con absoluta arrogancia – y si te apetece hablar, lárgate. Molestas a mi chica.

-¡Oh! Cariño, me encanta cuando te muestras protector.

Moegi suspiró, encantada, y se acercó más a su acompañante. Kiba alzo una ceja, divertido, y observó a Moegi, quien se sonrojo bajo el escrutinio.

Hanabi en su asiento, deseó desaparecer. No quería que la vieran. Ni quería hablar con ellos. Ella, que presumía de ser fuerte y capaz de aceptar cualquier situación, temía derrumbarse por el simple hecho de volver a ver a su ex-novio.

Kiba, que no parecía tener intenciones de colaborar con Hanabi en pasar desapercibidos, estalló en ruidosas carcajadas tras terminar de evaluar a Moegi.

- Valla. Yo soy Kiba Inuzuka. Y en cuanto a tú chica…no parece tener buen carácter – comentó, volviéndose hacía Konohamaru – y tampoco es guapa. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan orgulloso de ir con semejante adefesio chillón del brazo?

-¿Qué has dicho?.- masculló el nieto del tercer Hokage, mientras trataba de tranquilizar a la kunoichi de coletas, que estaba iracunda- A saber con quien has venido tú. ¿O has tenido que venir solo porque a ninguna chica le agrada tu presencia? – añadió maliciosamente, mientras se inclinaba hacía delante para comprobarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al toparse con los claros ojos grisáceos de Neji Hyûga, el cual lo miraba con furia mal disimulada. ¿Qué pintaba Hyûga, en un cine de los malos, con un mequetrefe como ese Inuzuka? Mejor dicho ¿Qué pintaba Neji Hyûga viendo una película patéticamente cursi en un cine de los malos con un mequetrefe como ese Inuzuka? ¿Acaso era…?

Entonces reparó en Hanabi, que estaba sentada al otro lado de Neji, blanca como el papel, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Sonrió, recordando la última vez que la había visto. Aquella vez se había mostrado comprensiva y distante, como si no le importara.

Pero conociéndola como él había llegado a conocerla, sabía que no era así como se había sentido.

- Hanabi-chan, cuanto tiempo. – saludó, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

Todas las alarmas intuitivas de Kiba saltaron inmediatamente ante ese saludo tan familiar hacía la castaña.

El crujir del paquete de palomitas, que estaba siendo apretado con una fuerza excesiva por Neji, aumento la sensación de posesión del Inuzuka.

No sabía que tipo de relación tenía Hanabi con ese tipo, (y por la molestia que se reflejaba en los ojos de Neji, sospechaba que algo importante) pero tenia intención de dejarle muy claro, que ella era suya.

Le había gustado desde el primer momento en que la volvió a ver, y todo lo que a Kiba le gustara, acababa consiguiéndolo.

Hanabi no sería la excepción.

- Tiempo que a aprovechado entrenando, sin estorbos de por medio – apuntó Neji, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su prima – Y te recuerdo que debes llamarla Hyûga-san.

- ¿Formalidades a estas alturas? – inquirió Konohamaru, riendo. Hacía ya un rato que toda la sala había decidido que la discusión que estaban manteniendo, era más interesante que la película.

- Nunca es tarde para corregir un error ¿No crees? – dijo Hanabi, más tranquila, sintiéndose protegida por la presencia de su primo

Kiba escucho en un silencio inusual en él la batalla verbal. La tensión era obvia. Y se moría de ganas de saber a que error se refería Hanabi.

- ¿Ahora para ti soy un error?

- No es el momento ni el lugar para discutir lo que eres, o has sido en mi vida – afirmó ella consciente de la atención que estaban recibiendo por parte de los demás espectadores. Con elegancia, se levanto y avanzo hacía la salida, seguida por Neji y de un intrigado Kiba.

Konohamaru, se dispuso a seguirla, pero Moegi lo detuvo, sintiéndose culpable por Hanabi. Ella nunca había tenido intención de hacerle daño. Pero cederle a Konohamaru, tampoco había sido una opción.

- Otro día. Quiero acabar de ver la película – se excusó, sonriendo levemente. Konohamaru volvió a sentarse, con un mohín de fastidio. La película le aburría…y quería saber que de traían entre manos dos Hyûgas con un cretino como ese Inuzuka.

¿Sería que Hanabi y el Inuzuka estarían saliendo? No, Neji solía ser perspicaz, pero no a los extremos de acompañar a su prima.

¿Tan pronto le había olvidado? ¿A él? Sintiendo su ego masculino herido, Konohamaru tomo una decisión.

Hanabi era suya.

Cualquier pensamiento suyo, debía estar dedicado única y exclusivamente a él, como había sido cuando estaban juntos. Y haría lo que fuese, por hacer que las aguas volvieran a su cauce.

………………………………………………………

- ¿Y que tipo de relación dices que tienes con ese cretino?

Hanabi fulminó con la mirada a Kiba, antes de contestarle, mientras seguía caminando.

- No te he dicho que tenga una relación de ningún tipo con Konohamaru – contestó mordazmente.

- No es eso lo que él insinúo – protestó el Inuzuka.

- No es asunto tuyo – replico ella, sin dignarse a mirarle a la cara. Se sentía mal, muy mal, y lo único que deseaba era estar sola.

- ¡Claro que lo es! – Kiba se detuvo y sujetó a Hanabi para impedir que la kunoichi siguiera caminando, llevándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de Neji como consecuencia.

La castaña clavo en él sus claros ojos grisáceos con resignación.

- Las veces que nos hemos visto se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano, por lo que no se puede decir que tengamos una gran amistad que te excuse por meterte en mis asuntos – dijo, con un suave murmullo – Y, que seas el mejor amigo de mi hermana no significa que tengas que fingir que te preocupo.

Kiba escucho sorprendido la última frase.

- No es por Hinata por lo que me preocupo por ti. – contestó, mirándola fijamente. – y si es por tiempo, tenemos mucho por delante para pasar juntos ¿no crees, Hanabi-chan?

- ¿No decías que si salía contigo dejarías de tomarte tantas confianzas? – preguntó ella, irritada, cruzándose de brazos.

- Exacto. Dije que sí salías conmigo. Tú sola. – Afirmo Kiba con una sonrisa maliciosa – Tú primo no entraba en el trato…así que me debes una cita a solas, Hanabi-chan.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aqui con otro capitulo y todo un record de palabras. -Ejem- Me equivoque respecto a las edades (lo malo de hacer los deberes de mates y contestar a comentarios de un fic alternativamente, que acabas escribiendo números al tuntun) Tal y como me han corregido, Kiba tiene 22. ^^ (Gracias por recordarmelo, teniendo en cuenta que soy un despiste ambulante capaz habria sido de no darme ni cuenta .)

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Capitulo 4: Alianzas

Hanabi fingió no escuchar los tres suaves golpes que hicieron eco en la puerta de su habitación. Sabía muy bien quien estaba llamando, y no tenía ningún interés en hablar con ella. No hasta que no se le pasara el enfado por haber ayudado a Kiba a salirse con la suya en ese horrible día, pese a que era una visión un tanto injusta.

Después de todo, ella podía haber mostrado un poco más de resistencia. Y era en esos momentos; cuando no sabía si estaba enfadada con su hermana, con Inuzuka o con ella misma, cuando más furiosa se sentía.

Había creído ser fuerte. _Se había equivocado_.

Pese a que había pasado una semana, sus ánimos aún estaban por los suelos, detalle que pese a todo se cuidaba mucho de mostrar. Reencontrarte con la fuente de todos tus problemas, con la demostración de tus errores; no es algo que siente bien precisamente.

Esperó un rato, y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir. Se sorprendió al encontrar todavía allí a su hermana mayor. La expresión de Hinata no mostraba la dulce inocencia habitual sino una gran preocupación. Su rostro estaba aún más pálido, de una forma poco natural, o era una sensación que producían las oscuras ojeras que enmarcaban sus bonitos y peculiares ojos. Algo hizo intuir a la castaña que su hermana mayor llevaba allí más rato del que había dejado ver.

La mirada de ambas hermanas se cruzo, y por unos instantes Hanabi deseó olvidar el incidente, y perdonarla. Además, Hinata no tenía culpa de que el día hubiese acabado de esa forma. La esperanza iluminó los ojos de la morena…y la más joven aparto la mirada, antes de retomar su caminó en silencio. Hinata observo cómo se marchaba, abriendo la boca con intención de decir algo… pero las palabras no llegaron a abandonar sus labios.

Con demasiados pensamientos en la cabeza y el día libre ya que su padre estaba de viaje para asistir al funeral del miembro de una importante familia en la villa de la arena; y las misiones brillaban por su ausencia, la chica decidió aprovechar para pasear por el bosque a las puertas de Konoha. Quizás en mitad de la naturaleza hallara esa paz que no encontraba en entrenar hasta el agotamiento. Sin prestar atención a por donde caminaba ni avisar a nadie de hacia dónde se dirigía, encamino sus pasos hasta llegar al destino que había decidido.

Sintiéndose como una niña pequeña que está haciendo una travesura, subió hasta la rama de un árbol y se acomodo en el pequeño espacio. Sonrió, muy cómoda desde su posición, y deleitándose con las vistas, distraída por un momento de esas emociones que tanto detestaba.

Desde esa altura, pese a que no era muy grande, las cosas parecían distintas. Los problemas parecían más lejanos… y las palabras de ese imbécil cobraban una fuerza inusual. Siete días después de escucharlas habían resultado tener un efecto que no habían tenido en el momento. La sangre le ardía cada vez que las recordaba, y a su mente acudía una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios del castaño… la promesa de que se saldría con la suya.

…..

Un fuerte ladrido sacó a Kiba de sus pensamientos. Irritado, miró a su mascota, que a su vez meneaba la cola; impaciente y molesto por la ausencia de atención. Suspiró, y acarició la enorme cabeza de su perro sin demasiado entusiasmo.

-Tú ganas. Ahora te saco – masculló, levantándose y comenzando a andar, sin dudar que Akamaru le seguiría, impaciente por un paseo que llevaba un par de días posponiendo para disgusto del pobre animal. Observo al enorme can, al cual las calles de Konoha ya se le habían quedado pequeñas para correr.

Por suerte al ser temprano no había demasiados transeúntes a los que el can pudiera molestar. Suspiro, y observo los pasos animados del animal, antes de esbozar una sonrisa. Y decir que antes podía llevarlo sobre su cabeza…

-¡Anda! ¡Tú! – Sayuri observó a Kiba con una enorme sonrisa, que mostraba de todo menos dulzura. No parecía tan agradable cómo en su último encuentro, y no sabía decir si lo notaba por la frialdad bajo su voz o por la mirada asesina que le estaba dedicando. ¿A qué venía ese cambio tan radical de actitud?

-Hola… ¿Sayuri? – saludó, procurando parecer cordial. Un bufido por parte de la chica le hizo dudar. ¿Era Sayaka? ¿Sumire? ¿Mayuri, tal vez? No parecía más molesta que antes, por lo que no entendía que le pasaba. Malditas chicas bipolares…

- ¿Se puede saber que pasó el otro día? – preguntó ella, sin dar rodeos. La luz ilumino la mente de Kiba. ¿Era eso? Recordaba que Hanabi había acabado el día más que molesta (sin mencionar la ira psicópata de su primo). Entre mujeres no era raro que una se enfureciera por lo que le haces a otra, pero consideraba injusto que lo culparan de algo que él aún no comprendía.

- Dímelo tú. – mascullo él, deslizando una mano en sus bolsillos. Empezaba a estar cansado de medias verdades y grandes sentimientos de culpa. ¡Él no había hecho nada malo! Pero si había algo de lo que definitivamente estaba harto; tenía muy clara la respuesta. Estaba más que hastiado de preguntar sin obtener resultados.

Sayuri le miro, evaluadoramente. No era un chico normal, eso estaba claro. Y el cambio le resulto refrescante: al menos él tenía claro lo que había hecho, y lo que no. Y tal vez, no estaba siendo del todo justa con él. Sabía que Kiba no había estado en Konoha esos últimos años, no tenía porque saber que tenían que evitar al pretencioso ninja con el que su mejor amiga había decidido desperdiciar un tiempo considerable de su vida.

-No puedes pretender ganarte a Hana-chan si no sabes absolutamente nada de ella – explicó, dejando la delirante historia de amor-odio para más tarde. Es más, saldría beneficiada si dejaba _todo_ para más tarde. Se encogió de hombros y señalo el cartel de una heladería no muy lejana - ¿Sabes que soy fácilmente sobornable si utilizas el cucurucho de chocolate?

Kiba contemplo los ojos llenos de vitalidad de la chica. No sabía si el cambio de actitud de Sayuri se debía a que la chica era bipolar…o simplemente tenía una aliada. De cualquier forma; un helado a cambio de respuestas no era un precio demasiado caro. Estaba más que dispuesto a pagarlo.

-Hinata….- el nombre de su hermana no había sonado como ella quería. Quería parecer sonada, pero en cambio había sonado igual que cuando tenía seis años y le pedía dormir con ella en noches de tormenta. Había sonado tembloroso. _Cargado de culpabilidad_.

El rostro de la mayor se ilumino, al escuchar su nombre. Era la primera vez que hablaban en esos siete días. Siete días que habían sido muy similares a los primeros tras la traición; con una única diferencia: había estado completamente sola.

-Lo siento. No era culpa tuya – finalizo, sintiendo como el nudo que hacía días que llevaba en la garganta se aflojaba, hasta casi desaparecer. Su padre siempre decía que rectificar es de sabios…y Hanabi supo que no se equivocaba. Trato de sonreír a su hermana, cuando Hinata la morena la abrazo, sin decir nada. Y, entre los cálidos brazos de su hermana, encontró por fin las fuerzas de hacer aquello que tanto desaprobaba: llorar.

Mientras las lágrimas fluían por sus mejillas, haciéndola sentir culpable por decepcionar a su padre _una vez más;_ noto como por fin, el nudo de su garganta desaparecía por completo.

….

Al volver a su habitación, cuando caía el crepúsculo, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila, Hanabi quiso creer que los días venideros serían mejores.

¿Y por qué no? Tenía derecho a tener esperanza, después de todo. No podía pasarse la vida llorando por alguien que no había dudado apenas en desplantarla y fingir que nada había pasado. Peor aún…alguien que no había dudado en burlarse de la debilidad que había aflorado en ella.

Encendió la luz, deseosa de ponerse el pijama y dormir. Ahora que se había reconciliado con su hermana, tenía la sensación de que no había nada malo en que se hubiera sentido mal…es el defecto que conlleva tener emociones, después de todo. Sintiéndose relajada, se encamino hacía la almohada; bajo la cual guardaba su pijama, cuando tras ella la puerta de su habitación se cerró suavemente.

Extrañada, se giró, imaginando que habría sido cualquier sirviente al pasar. Nada la habría preparado para encontrarse a un Kiba Inuzuka con expresión sombría apoyado en el marco de

la puerta.

* * *

Notas de autora: ¡Lo siento! De verás que lo siento, me confieso culpable.

Prometo que como propósito de Año Nuevo, actualizare al menos una vez al mes. Lamento mucho haber dejado esto aparcado. Y agradezco muchísimo la fidelidad que habéis mostrado los lectores. Esto no ha sido muy largo, pero os prometo que el próximo batirá un nuevo récord en mi historial.

¡Felices fiestas!


	6. Capitulo 6: Interrogatorios y dango

Incrédula, Hanabi Hyûga observo la ventana de su habitación, que se hallaba abierta de par en par. Bien, ya sabía cómo se las había ingeniado para entrar; pero eso seguía sin dar una explicación a su presencia en su habitación.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí, Inuzuka? – espeto, llevando las manos a las caderas; poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva. Sabía bien que él tampoco tenía toda la culpa del incidente en el cine, pero era más sencillo culparle a él por obligarla a ir que culpar a las casualidades en las que no creía.

- ¿No me escuchas nunca, Hanabi-chan? – pregunto el chico, arqueando una ceja y encaminándose hacia ella.

Hanabi retrocedió, de forma impulsiva. Sobraba decir que no le temía, pero algo en la actitud del chico le resultaba intimidante, le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Él sonrió al notar su temor, e incluso esa sonrisa le resulto diferente.

Quizás porque nunca lo había visto enfadado, porque siempre lo había considerado un cabeza loca con no muchas más neuronas que el novio de su hermana, o porque jamás la había mirado con esa expresión (como si él fuera un cazador…y ella su presa), era la primera vez que se percataba que su voz tenía una cadencia grave, que en ciertas palabras evocaba un gruñido. Y ese cambio en su percepción resultaba incómodamente refrescante.

-¿Qué has venido a decirme? – pregunto en voz baja, procurando parecer tranquila. No era fácil, eran pocas las veces que había sentido tantas ganas de eludir un problema. Y su suposición de que Kiba Inuzuka podía llegar a convertirse en un gran problema parecía cobrarse cada vez más certezas, se tornaba más verídica cada día.

- Nada que no te haya dicho ya antes. – suspiro él, acercándose con gran rapidez, y sujetándola por las muñecas para evitar que volviera a retroceder. Sintió la crispación de Hanabi, y observo sus extraños ojos. Bajo los iris de ese inusual color, similares a un mar en calma, se veía los presagios de una tormenta que no tardaría en desatarse.

Kiba se preguntó si cuando la tormenta estallara ella abandonaría esa frialdad tan irritante.

-Déjate de juegos – ordeno la kunoichi, dedicándole su mirada más glaciar, mientras trataba de liberarse de su agarre. Frustrada, comprobó que Kiba tenía una fuerza asombrosa. Completamente rígida, se planteo la opción de gritar. Sabía que de hacerlo, no tardaría en recibir ayuda…también sabía que eso conllevaba la humillación de no haberse podido defender ella sola – Y suéltame – puntualizo.

Kiba negó lentamente con la cabeza, pero aflojando el agarre. Temía que si la soltaba ella hiciera gala de esa gran velocidad que poseía y después fuera incapaz de volver a alcanzarla, de volver a encontrar un momento adecuado para hablar con ella.

-Me debes una cita, a solas ¿recuerdas? – apuntó el chico, antes de reír sin ápice de buen humor. Lo que había averiguado esa tarde le había puesto de particular mal humor y ni siquiera tenía muy claro que era lo que más le enfurecía.

Ella le había juzgado antes de darle una oportunidad. Lo había considerado potencialmente dañino para sí misma antes de que hubiera llegado a conocerle de una forma que no fuera lo que los breves encuentros cuando estaba en el mismo equipo que Hinata le habían permitido.

Pero había sufrido…la habían utilizado, roto el corazón… ¿Cómo culparla por ser tan perspicaz con alguien cuya fama le precedía? Porque sí, eso era justo lo peor. No había sido muy distinto a Konohamaru, ella tenía razón al desearle lejos. Cuando decidió iniciar algo con ella en ningún momento había pensado en algo serio. Sus intenciones eran conocerla_, divertirse _y nada más. Lo había hecho miles de veces y nunca había pensado que ese juego que tanto le beneficiaba a él a otros no les resultaba tan agradable. Que a ella le hubiera hecho tanto daño.

En el lugar de ese niñato engreído ¿Qué habría hecho él? ¿Acaso habría sido diferente?

La pregunta lo torturaba, y las lágrimas que había mostrado en aquel primer encuentro acentuaban su tortura, ahora que era capaz de comprender su causa, su significado.

-No te debo nada. – replico Hanabi, retomando el forcejeo ahora que sentía menos presión en sus muñecas, y devolviendo al chico al presente. – Me niego a volver a ir contigo a ninguna parte y… ¡EH! ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

Kiba la agarro y se la echo encima como si cargara con un saco no demasiado pesado. Ella pataleo y en consecuencia en ninja tuvo que recolocarla para evitar que sus patadas acertaran en lugares más dolorosos de lo necesario, y la agarro con más fuerza para asegurarse de que no se caía. Se acerco a la ventana y salto, sin molestarse en cubrir la boca de la chica; sabiendo bien que ella no gritaría. Hanabi Hyûga tenía un gran defecto: era demasiado orgullosa.

-¿Ves? No me escuchas. Te acabo de decir que tenemos una cita, Hanabi-chan – dijo Kiba, sonriendo con cierto aire de perversidad mientras echaba a correr por el jardín en penumbras.

…..

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, Hanabi se abalanzó sobre él una vez se vio libre del agarre del chico, hecha un basilisco y con instintos asesinos llameando en su mirada, todo ello en completo silencio.

-¡Esto es un secuestro! ¡Voy a matarte, maldito seas! – chilló, antes de que el la cogiera en brazos y le diera vueltas cómo hacía su padre con ella cuando era muy pequeña. Silenciada, y temerosa de golpearle mientras la tenía en brazos le miró enfurruñada, y él la soltó de nuevo.

- ¿Qué decías? – preguntó Kiba, con una sonrisita autosuficiente. Ella se cruzo de brazos, sin dar una respuesta.

Era un chico demasiado desconcertante. Tan pronto era intimidante cómo hacía un rato…como demostraba una faceta un tanto infantil. Y, la verdad, prefería esa última faceta, le hacía sentirse menos incomoda en su presencia.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó, procurando mantenerse tranquila. Dios…y decir que ella se había sentido muy satisfecha de su gran entereza para encajar diversos contratiempos… cuando bastaban diez minutos con Kiba Inuzuka para que perdiera por completo los papeles.

Esperaba que su padre nunca fuera consciente de eso.

Es más, esperaba que ningún miembro de su familia fuera consciente alguna vez de eso. (Salvo, tal vez, su hermana)

Había basado su vida en el esfuerzo y la disciplina con tal de que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Lamentaba más que nadie lo mucho que lo había decepcionado cuando inicio una relación con Konohamaru. Y con cada día que pasaba, se sentía menos cercana a él. Sabía que si pudiera verla, desaprobaría su comportamiento, y detestaba saberlo.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba. Lejos de miradas desaprobadoras, expuesta a una sonrisa que resultaba mucho más intimidante.

-No muy lejos de las puertas de Konoha. Hace una bonita noche para un paseo por el bosque ¿No crees? – contesto él, dudando que la chica no fuera a emprender la retirada una vez obtenida la posición. Aunque por otra parte, era una kunoichi. Con o sin la información habría logrado llegar sana y salva a su casa. De cualquier manera le alegraba que no se hubiera marchado todavía.

- No. No lo creo – contesto Hanabi, de forma seca y mordaz.

- ¿Y si al volver te invito a un helado? – sugirió el chico, con una sonrisa suplicante. Hanabi y Sayuri eran dos chicas muy diferentes, y nadie le decía que la clave de su amistad no se hallara en pequeños gustos comunes.

- No me gustan los helados – insistió ella, diciendo una pequeña mentira. No es que no le gustarán…pero podía vivir perfectamente sin los helados. No eran una necesidad de primer orden para su buen estado anímico, tal como pasaba con su mejor amiga.

Kiba suspiró, y se paso una mano por la cabeza, alborotando más su ya de por si rebelde cabellera castaña. A ver, imaginando que era una señorita fría y disciplinada ¿Qué podría gustarle lo suficiente como para dejar un ratito de lado toda su mordacidad?

-¿A qué te gustaría que te invitara, Hanabi-chan? – preguntó, pocos segundos más tarde. No se la imaginaba en ninguna de las circunstancias, por extraño que resultara. A Hanabi no le pegaba el té ni el café. Tampoco le pegaban los postres refinados de tamaño microscópico.

Sorprendida, ya que no encontraba ninguna respuesta seca a una pregunta tan humilde, ella simplemente le miró. Esa pregunta era algo imposible en los labios de Konohamaru…él la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saberlo siempre. Sin innovar posibles cambios.

-A dango. – contesto, finalmente, aceptando ese pequeño soborno.

El rostro de Kiba se ilumino con una sonrisa, y le tendió caballerosamente su brazo para comenzar a caminar. Devolviéndole la sonrisa de forma traviesa, ella se negó a aceptar el brazo que le ofrecía, pero no opuso ninguna pega a caminar juntos. Algo era algo.

-No sabía que te gustara el dango. No me lo habría imaginado siquiera. – comento él, pensando en lo extraña que le resultaba esa asociación.

- Son muchas las cosas que no sabes de mi – contesto la chica de inmediato, poniéndose a la defensiva.

Kiba alzo las manos en señal de paz, y le revolvió cariñosamente el largo cabello, recibiendo a cambio una mirada con una sugerencia implícita "muérete"

-Las sabría, si no te mostraras tan huidiza conmigo. – replico, con suavidad, procurando que ella bajará de nuevo el escudo que había alzado. Le costaba tratar con ella, Hanabi era prácticamente una bomba de relojería…si no tenías cuidado al elegir las palabras ¡estallaba!

- Yo no…-Hanabi cerró la boca, antes de mentir. Si que huía, era innegable, y pensar lo contrario era engañarse a sí misma. ¡Pero tenía sus motivos!

Kiba Inuzuka era un chico escandaloso, con demasiados pájaros en la cabeza y una fama de mujeriego que alcanzaba incluso Suna. Por no hablar de que sus misiones, aunque eran finalizadas con éxito, eran la comidilla de media Konoha durante una temporada. No era la clase de compañía que su padre hubiese decretado para ella, ni lo habría aprobado de haberlo buscado ella. Sin necesidad de que lo llevará escrito en la frente, ella podía escuchar en cada respiración del chico palabras de advertencia. "aléjate"

-Bien. Entonces ¿Hacía que dirección decías que querías ir, Hanabi-chan?

- No he dicho ninguna dirección, idiota.

- Entonces, vamos hacia la izquierda. – determino Kiba, y volvió a sonreír. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudencial de ella, aunque en una situación así le habría encantado pasar su brazo por los hombros de la kunoichi.

A la luz de la luna, Hanabi parecía más frágil de lo que realmente era. No parecía tan fría, y le inspiraba deseos de protegerla. Verla tan relajada, a su lado, le hacía pensar que _tal vez_, él no habría jugado. Y le hacía querer cambiar la primera y acertada impresión que había recibido de él tras todos esos años.

-¿Por qué hacía la izquierda? – pregunto ella con perspicacia, arrepintiéndose de no haber elegido.

- El camino de vuelta es más largo, por tanto, tengo más tiempo para "conocerte" ¿Qué te parece un interrogatorio nocturno? – el tono era risueño. No parecía tener mala intención…aún así…

- Si no lo considero oportuno, no voy a contestar – advirtió ella, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿De acuerdo?

- Trato hecho. – cerro Kiba, y comenzó a pensar en preguntas que le permitieran comprender a esa enigmática chica.

…..

-¿De verdad? No me lo creo.

Hanabi le miró, arqueando una ceja, y completamente arrepentida de haber abierto la boca. Toda kunoichi debería saber que tus puntos débiles era algo que no se debía revelar. Ni siquiera al mejor amigo de tu hermana mayor.

-Bueno, te creeré. Pero no tienes pinta de ser del tipo de chicas que se asusta ante una muñeca de porcelana. – rectifico Kiba, tratando de comprender donde estaba el problema con las muñecas. ¿A las chicas no les entusiasmaban?

- ¿Y por qué no? Son inquietantes, con esos ojos que casi parecen reales….-Hanabi reprimió un escalofrió.

- Si tú lo dices… pasando a otra cosa. – Kiba sonrió, al notar el temblor imperceptible en ella. Se abstuvo de mencionarlo, probablemente acabará recibiendo a cambio de un ingenuo comentario una respuesta cortante. - ¿Nunca has querido una mascota?

- ¿Akamaru ha tenido cachorros y estas tratando de colarme alguno? – preguntó Hanabi, con cierta perspicacia.

- ¡No! Solo quiero saberlo – aunque no sería mala idea. Con la excusa de visitar al cachorro, o ayudarla a adiestrarlo, quizás tuviera la ocasión de verla más a menudo. ¿Sería igual de estricta ante un pequeño perrito?

- Sí. De pequeña, cuando me sentía sola, quería un gato.

-¡¿Un gato? – el chico se sintió horrorizado. ¿Uno de eses malditos felinos? ¿Acaso estaba loca?

- ¡Sí, un gato! ¿Qué tienen de malo los gatos?

- Son gatos.

Hanabi se empezó a reír. Claramente, Kiba estaba demasiado solidarizado con su mascota. Su desprecio hacia los pobres mininos era una viva prueba de ello.

-Ya debatiremos otro día. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que regrese a casa, si notan mi ausencia van a preocuparse. – anunció, recordando por primera vez desde su inicial enfado, que no había anunciado que salía de casa.

-¿Y el dango? – Kiba hizo una mueca. Dos horas no eran suficientes ¿y ya quería marcharse? Bueno, algo era algo. Dos horas eran mejor que nada.

- Otro día.

-¿Eso significa…que estas dispuesta a volver a salir conmigo? – preguntó, esperanzado. Ese día su encanto debía de estar en su máximo apogeo.

- Cómo amigos. – puntualizo la castaña.

- ¿Con derecho a roce? ¡Ay! Qué eso duele. – Kiba la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, frotándose la cabeza, en el punto exacto donde acababa de recibir un contundente golpe.

- Lo sé. Es la fuerza del rozamiento ¿lo sabías? – Hanabi le dedico una breve sonrisa de medio lado, satisfecha consigo misma.

-¿Eso es un sí? – no había sido una negativa, interpretaba de la forma conveniente.

- Eso es un no. Pero dicho con tacto.

- Bah. ¿Qué te apuestas a que logro que cambies de opinión en lo que te acompaño a casa? – sugirió el chico, pensando que la esperanza era lo último que debía perderse.

- Si no lo logras, se acabaron las preguntas sobre mí...

-¡Eh!

- … y tendrás que hablarme de ti.

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Siguiendo fielmente mi propósito de actualizar al menos una vez al mes, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo. ¡Disculpas una vez más por mi desaparición, y agradecimientos nuevamente!

Gracias por leer. Digamos que en esta ocasión no he batido el récord...pero he rozado mis mejores marcas. Cómo curiosidad, me he obsesionado con el ending de Clannad, de ahí que en un futuro no muy lejano, narre las aventuras de estos dos junto a un dango.

¡Hasta febrero!


End file.
